Fighting the Forbidden
by Femmefatality42
Summary: A day to day look into the forbidden love of Aria and Ezra and the way their relationship works. Ezra is still Aria's teacher at Rosewood.
1. Chapter 1

It was illegal. God, of course he knew that. It was more than just illegal- it was wrong. At least that's what he knew other people would immediately think. But there was no way that what the two of them shared was anything less than perfect. _She _was perfect.

But she was his student. His sixteen year old student. Jesus… sixteen. How could someone that mature, engaging and cultured be that young? That was his Aria. The unbelievable woman who rarely escaped his thoughts. He felt a surge of warmth just saying her name in his head. Aria Montgomery. Such a beautiful name, he remembered thinking after meeting her for the first time in Snookers, the local college bar. The memories of that day still send his head reeling- the alcohol fuelled spontaneity, spurring their heated make-out session in those horrible toilets, not caring about anything but the feel of Aria's hair through his hands, and the deep arousal he felt as her hands travelled lower and lower down his chest til-

Shit!

'7:37am' his bedside alarm told him with what must have been satisfaction as Ezra sprung from his bed and out of his daydreaming.

He was going to be late. Monday mornings never suited him well, as they served as a reminder of the fact that the perfect weekend he had just spent, holed up in his apartment with Aria, watching Godard movies and eating cheap takeout, was soon to be replaced with having to watch his girlfriend surreptitiously from across a classroom. Having to call her 'Miss Montgomery' and treating her as nothing more than any other capable English student was all the torture that Ezra could handle. He hastily threw on his No Fail Teacher Uniform of pants, a shirt and vest, and the tie Aria had recently given him before one of their more exciting dates, to an art show out of town. A coffee- black, from the place down the road, (there was always time for caffeine) and Ezra was ready for whatever the day brought.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi guys, this is my first FanFic so sorry if it's terrible! I just love these two and wanted to write something. This was just a basis to start off with, I'm going to move into Aria/Ezra scenes soon. Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

As Ezra pulled into the Staff parking bay, he could already feel the looks he was getting from a group of juniors who were perched on a bench nearby. It was to be expected really, a man of his age teaching at a high school filled with young girls, eager for a distraction from studies. Because that's all he was to these girls- a simple distraction from school life. In a way, he almost felt sorry for them if he, Ezra Fitz, was their biggest thrill for the day. Didn't they know how unexciting he really was? How his idea of the perfect night was reading his favourite book, Tender is the Night, curled up on the couch next to someone he loved? He suspected that most of his students assumed he lived the crazy life of a young bachelor, picking up a new girl every night, frequenting the newest and loudest clubs and that his occasional lack of focus during lessons was due to his staying out at all hours of the night. Ha. If only they knew that the real reason behind this lay in the girl who sat in the middle of the fifth row back. She resented the fact that such a large number of students openly lusted after him, and he found this sweet.

"It's incredibly annoying Ezra! They fawn over you like they've never seen a grown man before,"

"What if I told you that I hadn't even noticed it?"

"I'd say you were being an idiot."

"Aria?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Smiling, he put this memory to the back of his mind as he pushed open the door and stepped inside the school. His briefcase weighed on his side as he strolled down the hall scanning for Aria, until he caught a glimpse, standing by her locker with Spencer.

"Morning Miss Hastings, Miss Montgomery" he smiled, his gaze lingering slightly on the latter before walking past into his classroom.

It wasn't long after he had sat down at his desk that he heard his door open and then close again.

"Good morning Mr Fitz. You had a good weekend I hope?" she asked, raising her eyebrow slightly as she stood by the door, holding a stack of books.

"I had a _really _great weekend. There's nothing better than spending it with a very beautiful woman," he replied, noticing her face colour a little with pleasure as she set down her books on the nearest table.

He took this as an opportunity to take in her appearance this morning- a draped white dress, cut higher over her thighs to accentuate her legs, chunky nude boots and red velvet lips made Ezra long to cross the room and pull her into his embrace. _God, she was incredible_. And she was driving him insane wearing outfits like that, with her dark hair hanging loose over her collarbones, she was making it so much harder for him to stay platonic.

"You're killing me, you know that?" he sighed.

She looked up from the books she was sorting, with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

He laughed at the worried look she was now giving him and then became serious again.

"It's just that you've got no idea how much I wish I could kiss you right now. It's torture Aria, honestly."

She gave a half smile as she slowly began to walk over to his desk.

"Trust me…" she said, getting nearer. "I know **exactly **how it feels,"

She slid her hand across the desk til their fingers met and interlocked. He felt himself gulp as he looked up at her earnest face. Aria opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, the bell for the first class rang, startling the pair out of their moment. He pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why is it that we always seem to be interrupted by that thing?" he laughed bitterly.

Aria stalked back to her desk dramatically. "**So** inconvenient of this institution to do that to us!" she mock grumbled before quickly sitting and feigning interest in her Modern History textbook as the first of her classmates began to trickle in to the class. Ezra snuck one last smile at her before commencing the switch into 'Teacher Mode'.

"So as you all _should _be aware, we're starting our next book today. George Orwell's 1984 is a classic in its own right, set in a dystopian future where a totalitarian government controls and monitors all aspects of life, from your job to even your love life."

There was some mock horror and snickers at this from a few of the class members, and Aria rolled her eyes at the low level of maturity of her peers. Ezra caught this and chuckled before continuing.

"So, who can I be impressed with for having already read the novel?"

Silence engulfed the room, and after a moment, a lone hand rose.

"Miss Montgomery, why am I not surprised?" he smiled, trying not to appear too pleased. "Would you mind sharing your initial feelings on Orwell's text, seeing as no one else has bothered to prepare?"

Aria sat up straighter in her chair, and after some thought, responded,

"What I found the most interesting in the way the novel evolves, is the nature of the relationship between Winston and Julia,"

"In what way?" he questioned, leaning forward on his desk.

"I think it's admirable the way that the two fight for their love with such passion. They pursue their relationship in secret as the world would see it as wrong. They're forbidden to be together, but that never stops them, because they know…" she paused, never breaking eye contact with Ezra. "…they know that to them, their relationship is right. It feels right,"

The gaze between Ezra and Aria was palpable at this point, as he was aware of the deeper meaning she was referring to. He swallowed hard, before realising that the rest of the class was silent, looking questioningly at the two of them.

"Right. Erm, right, yes. Thank you Aria. That was.. very astute," Quickly, he changed the subject, setting a practice essay for homework. "Now seeing as the majority of you haven't even read the text, I would recommend you use the rest of this time to remedy this, if you want to be able to do the work I just set,"

As the class pulled out their books and the sound of concentrated reading filled the room, Ezra took the chance to cool off at his desk. He placed his head in his hands as he attempted to concentrate on marking. The vibration of his cellphone in his pocket interrupted him, as he looked around the class before pulling it out to check the message.

_What are you doing Mr Fitz? I'm bored, entertain me?_

He grinned and looked up to see Aria raise a singular eyebrow at him suggestively. He shook his head, still smiling as he promptly texted back.

_And why are you using your phone during class Miss Montgomery? You know I could give you a detention for that…_

He noticed her tuck a strand of hair between her ear as she gave a coy smile to the phone on her lap. He saw her begin to tap a reply as the bell for the end of the period rang, and he groaned inwardly as she stopped to pack up her things, her phone returning to her bag. _Of course. Now he would never know what her response was going to be. _

"Miss Montgomery, can I please see you for a minute?" he stopped her as the rest of the class retreated out of the room.

She stopped in the door way once every one had left, and he quietly asked,

"My place tonight? At 7?"

She nodded in response and gave him one last teasing grin as she turned and left, leaving him wanting more.

AUTHORS' NOTE:

Thank you so much for the reviews, I did not expect it at all and I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I really appreciated the response! The link to Aria's dress is on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra grabbed an unopened bottle of Shiraz out of his fridge, bumping the door shut with his hip as he swayed to The Smiths' 'There is a Light That Never Goes Out'.

"To die by yoooour side, is such a heavenly way to diiiiiiiie" he sung to himself as he reached for two glasses from the top corner of his cupboard. "And if a tennnn foot-"

He stopped mid song as he noticed Aria standing in the open doorway of his tiny apartment, holding back giggles.

"Fantastic! I never knew you were such a good singer!" she smirked as she closed the door behind her.

"Aria, Aria, Aria," he exclaimed, walking over to her. "I'm a man of _many _talents,"

She laughed as he closed the distance between them, silencing her with a kiss. His arms wrapped comfortably around her waist as their embrace became more passionate. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at the curls as their kiss turned heated. The sexual frustration from the day's lesson had seen Ezra lusting after his girlfriend for the entire rest of the day, and he needed to be as close to her as possible. He pulled her even nearer towards him, appreciating the feel of her tiny form against his chest. He could feel himself getting carried away, she was so lovely and he wished he could go further. To just take her in his arms to his bedroom, to finally fulfil his fantasies of being with her in 'that' way. She was so fiery and passionate, and he longed to know what it would be like. Of course that would be entirely out of the question. At least until she turned eighteen anyway.

Of the two of them, Ezra was always the rational one, stopping when they began to go too far. If Aria had her way, they would have been sleeping together a long time ago.

It drove him crazy having to pull away when things progressed, he was only a man after all. But he was also aware of the potential repercussions it could have on their relationship, and he cared for her enough not to want to risk it.

He sighed into her kiss.

"Aria," he murmured.

"Mmm?" she responded, not wanting to break away. She needed him as much as he needed her, and had also been looking forward to this all day. She ran her hands down his strong chest, until they reached his belt. Aria started to unbuckle it and Ezra felt a stirring inside of him. He quickly pulled away.

"You know we can't,"

He saw her sigh in frustration as she sulked over to the sofa. Ezra joined her, pulling her legs up onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, "

She dropped her head back against the arm of the couch, ignoring him. They sat in silence for a minute til she finally spoke.

"Sometimes it just feels like you don't want to go there with me,"

"Ha!" Ezra laughed at the ridiculousness of this statement considering the daydreams he often indulged in, before realising how serious she was. Quickly, he gently placed his hands on her legs, sombre now.

"That couldn't be further from the truth. You know I want that , more than anyone… _God _I want that. But it's just not worth it if it means giving someone another reason to tear us apart."

Silence again.

She raised her head and gave him a sad smile, knowing that he was right.

He carefully lifted her legs back off his lap as he climbed over her, gently kissing her on the forehead. There was nothing else that needed to be said in that moment, and he stood up, holding out his hand to Aria for her to help him finish dinner.

"How are you going with the practice essay?" he asked over the vegetarian Ravioli they were eating.

She stared at him.

"Really? We're going to talk school work?" she asked unbelievingly. "When have we ever done that?"

"Shit, I'm sorry Ar. What am I saying? Can we ignore that?"

After a pause, she nodded, playing with the pasta in her bowl.

"Of course."

As a general rule of thumb, the school and all of the problems associated with it, was rarely discussed. He knew she preferred not to think about it when they were together like this, that she wanted to just enjoy their time together in peace and he felt more or less the same. It did worry him sometimes.. often, rather. There were nights when he would lie awake, worrying about what would happen if anyone else found out about their relationship. It was only ever in the latest hours of the night, when his mind was numb from the chore of attempting to ignore his feelings during class, that he doubted their strength.

However, seeing Aria eating his homemade dinner across the table, humming The Pixies in-between bites, he knew with absolute certainty that there was no one else he would rather be with. Despite all their obstacles and moments of trouble, Ezra was prepared to do anything in his power to keep her.

It was just before 11:00pm and the two were in the middle of watching 'Une Femme Est Une Femme', one of Aria's favourites. She had fallen asleep on the sofa, her legs curled up, head resting against Ezra's chest. He could hear the sounds of her breathing faintly over Anna Karina's singing. He knew he had to wake her- it was a Monday night and she should be heading home for bed. But the half smile on Aria's face, and the comfortable warmth he felt from her body against told him that this wasn't going to happen. He stretched carefully to reach her phone on the table his feet were resting on, and quietly typed a text to Ella.

_Hey, would it be okay if I stayed at Spencer's tonight? _

Minutes later, a response came through, consenting that it was fine. Ezra shook his head in amazement. He had given no explanation whatsoever and Ella had asked no questions. He assumed this was probably a result of the rough patch the family was going through in dealing with Mike. Anyway, he would pay Aria the attention she deserved even if her parents didn't always. He looked down at her for a moment, her perfect features relaxed in sleep.

Sleep. Right. He should probably try to get some. He twisted off the sofa, careful not to wake his girlfriend. Padding into his room, he readied the bed, before lifting Aria on to it from the lounge room. It was amazing that she didn't stir. _She must be exhausted, _he thought sympathetically. Balancing school work, her friends, family and her relationship with Ezra had been proving challenging for her recently, he could tell.

He too was exhausted. The constant charade he put on at school to hide their relationship was emotionally draining, and for the hundredth time that week, he wished they didn't have to hide. Could people honestly not see the way he looked at her in class, despite his best attempts not to do so? Could they not hear the pure joy in his voice each and every time he called the roll? For a brief moment, he contemplated asking her to run away with him, to another state or something... She could finish high school there, they could be together in public, introduce each other as 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', and they wouldn't have to keep so many secrets. It would be so….

Stupid.

Stupid, Ezra for even entertaining such a thought. It was impossible. He cast it to the back of his mind as he pulled the sheets up around Aria's sleeping form. Despite the complexities of their situation- his sixteen year old student was asleep in his bed for God's sake, he felt a sense of contentment that was no doubt due to having her near to him. And Ezra felt confident that even sleeping on the sofa, his restless mind would find some peace tonight.

"Goodnight Aria" he softly smiled, closing the bedroom door behind him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Thanks again for the reviews, it's a great motivation! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Quietly placing the Styrofoam cup on the bedside table next to his sleeping girlfriend, Ezra tiptoed back into the kitchen. He would give it two minutes maximum before Aria would smell the coffee and-

"Ezra," a sleepy voice called from the bedroom.

Ezra chuckled. One minute, thirty seconds.

"Well good morning" he smiled moments later as he joined her, sitting on the side of the bed watching as she mumbled something incoherent. "I'm glad to see you're feeling lively as ever"

This comment was met by a light punch as Aria sat up abruptly, a new found energy suddenly finding her. Ezra mock clutched his chest, a grin escaping him as he feigned hurt.

She sighed as she lay back down on her back against Ezra's soft pillow, closing her eyes again. "I'm not getting up," she declared.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to my dear, seeing as we both need to be in first period English in an hour's time, " he replied as he climbed over to lie down beside her.

They lay in silence for a minute, staring up at the ceiling and each silently contemplating whether or not they _could _just not turn up.

"No, you're right," Aria broke their silence, turning to face him.

"I brought you coffee if that makes it easier" he offered.

"Pretending that I didn't spend last night in your bed, you mean?"

"You make it sound so much more inappropriate than it is,"

"Ha, I _wish_" was her response.

Ezra pulled her into him, their legs intertwining as he stared into her eyes seriously.

"Aria, please. Do you know how much you're testing my strength when you say things like that?" he asked in an almost exhausted manner. "It's already hard enough not stop myself when we're together without you encouraging me,"

Without breaking eye contact, she rolled on top of him and tucked a piece of hair behind his ears. "You mean like this?" she asked, before closing the distance between them to meet his lips.

At first Ezra tried to resist, attempting to cut her off and remind her of the time. But she really was, too hard to resist and he soon relaxed into the kiss. She bit slightly on his lip, moaning softly, as he ran his hands down her waist. He grabbed hold on her hips, turning the two of them over so that he was now on top. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, their kisses grew more and more passionate. He could feel himself losing his ability to think straight; as he felt Aria's hands slide underneath the shirt he had put on for the day. She clutched at his chest, reveling in the feel of his well-sculpted form. Her back arched upwards, trying to be as close to him as possible. Ezra rarely let the two of them get further than this, but today she could sense some change in him- perhaps her constant begging was paying off?

Aria felt a heat travelling straight to her core as his hands explored the curves of her body. She had never longed for someone this badly before, and was desperate for him to just go further with her. Taking advantage of his preoccupation with her top half, she quickly pulled down the tiny pajama shorts she had been wearing. As soon as Ezra realised what she was doing, he sat up, taking the scene in. She lay breathless, in only a white singlet and French knickers, her hair fanned out over the pillow, staring up at him in lust. He shook his head as he came to his senses, just as Aria noticed the prominent bulge in his work pants that had just appeared. She grinned at it, obviously relishing the fact that it was her own doing.

He climbed off the bed, and began to tuck his shirt back in.

"We need to get to school," he stated, not making eye contact.

He sensed Aria sit up as she reached for her shorts.

"My 17th birthday. It's coming up soon," she said softly, and he felt her intent gaze from behind him. "Please,"

It was the simple way she said this that made Ezra stop and turn around. Her eyes were filled with hope. Hope and love.

"I'm ready Ezra, I want you to be my first,"

He took a deep breath in as he leant down to take her hands, helping her up. "I'll think about it, okay?" he said softly, stroking her hair as he kissed her gently.

Aria nodded, not wanting to push it any further, accepting that he needed time to think things over. They stood by the bed for a moment, her arms wrapped around his sides, before he pulled away.

"We really do need to get to school now," he smiled. "But I'm sorry, I think your coffee will probably have gone cold by now,"

The couple moved apart, hurriedly organising themselves for the day ahead whilst both inwardly wondering what Aria's 17th would mean for them.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I'm so sorry this has been neglected for so long, I hope you still enjoy it. _


	5. Chapter 5

With an exasperated sigh, Aria crossed and re-crossed her legs as she frowned down at her English notes. Unable to concentrate at home, she had come in to Rosewood High's library hoping for a productive study session for her upcoming exams. But despite the quiet sounds of busy working that surrounded her, Aria felt less than motivated.

It was more than a day since she'd spoken to Ezra with exam break meaning no classes and his not replying to any of her texts. It was unlike him but she was trying not to think about it. There would be _some _explanation for it and in any case, it meant she could focus on her study. Or rather, that was the theory. But in reality, all of Aria's thoughts were consumed with speculations as to why her boyfriend hadn't texted back.

_He might be sick of her…_

_It was bound to happen, surely…_

_A gorgeous 24 year-old like him would have so many other girls after him…_

_With their relationship kept secret, none of them would know he was taken…_

_And he must be going crazy from lack of sex..._

_The four months they'd been together would mean four months of frustration for Ezra…_

_Unless…._

_He'd been satisfying his needs with someone else…._

_Someone who didn't still have to deal with high school problems…_

_Like this English essay._

Aria shook her head and frowned for the umpteenth time that morning, annoyed at herself for getting so carried away. She was being paranoid, she knew. Ezra was not that kind of guy. But these were the thoughts that had been plaguing her recently as their relationship got more and more serious. Staying over at his apartment the other night felt so natural and she couldn't help but wonder what actually sharing his bed would be like.

_He sleeps shirtless_, she decided. _And boxers, definitely. He was such a boxers man. _A slight shiver ran down her as the mental image of Mr. Fitz lying in bed next to her, in next to nothing, filled her head.

She let out a heavy breath as she crossed and re-crossed her legs once more, focusing her attention back on the barely half-written practice essay in front of her.

"Orwell that hard, huh?"

Aria froze, recognising the deep voice in her ear immediately.

"Maybe you need some one-on-one revision with your teacher."

She swung her body around to face Ezra, feeling her face flush pink under his intense gaze at her. Looking quickly around the library for people's reactions, she found her peers working hard, too absorbed in their own work to notice how close the AP English teacher was standing to his student, leaning over her desk with one arm.

"I think you might be right Mr Fitz," she smirked up at him. "I'm getting pretty _frustrated_ doing it all on my own." Without breaking eye contact, she discretely ran a hand up his arm, letting out an almost inaudible moan.

Ezra involuntarily let out a choke, turning it into a cough before hastily pulling up a chair alongside the young woman, her hand moving back to her side as quickly as it had left.

"Well, you did start it." she smiled, feigning innocence.

"You really are something, you know that?"

She laughed as he shook his head in mock frustration. This was met immediately after by a disapproving "SHH!" and Aria stifled another giggle as she felt the glare of one of the librarians.

"Ezra Fitz, just because _you _can't get in trouble at school…" she whispered as she picked up her pen to continue writing.

In a slow movement, he leant over to inspect her work. With his face just inches away from hers, they both gazed down at her paper and although the action seemed innocent enough to the other library patrons, the two could both feel the tension between them rising. A minute or so went by like this.

"Orwell's representation of the dystopian setting suggests his ideological stance as an author."

"Orwell's representation of the dystopian setting suggests his ideological stance as an author."

"Orwell's representation of the dystopian setting suggests his ideological stance as an author."

Ezra abruptly sat up straight. "Ok, this is ridiculous. I've just been reading the same sentence again and again." He admitted, whispering in his girlfriend's ear. "Meet me in my classroom in two minutes." With that, he stood up and strode out of the library, not even allowing Aria a chance to react.

She smiled slowly to herself as she let out a breath, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in the process. Of course he was feeling the same way as her. The same, all-consuming desire. She could feel her insecurities fading as she began scrambling to pack up her books. With a quick nod to the librarian in what she hoped appeared a sincere apology for her disruption earlier, Aria briskly left the room and headed down the hall to her destination. There were only a few minutes left 'til the next period where she was almost certain that Ezra had a class, so once at his door, she didn't bother with knocking.

Almost immediately after stepping inside, she was met by the man's strong arms taking her books and all but throwing them onto the nearest table, locking the door and turning to pull her into him. Aria threw her arms around his neck as he frantically pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with more passion than she could remember in weeks. He maneuvered her backwards, propping her up onto a desk as she wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to get closer. She could feel a hard bulge pressing into her and pushed back against it, hoping for some friction. Deep moans escaped Ezra at this and he left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck.

Somewhere during all this, they had both heard the bell for the next period but neither wanted to be the first to stop. The lust between the pair was further fuelled by the adrenaline that such a situation gave them, the possibility of being caught. Of course, this wasn't _actually _that much of a possibility, given that the door was locked. It was just the idea that shortly Ezra would have to return to calling his girlfriend 'Miss Montgomery' and Aria return to pretending that she harbored nothing but a schoolgirl crush that meant the two savored the moment they currently shared.

It was only when they began to find their way below his chest that Ezra grabbed

Aria's hands and placed them in her lap, pulling away. The sounds of students filling the hall began to be heard, further reminding him of where they were and what they were doing.

"I'll see you later?" was all Aria asked as she hopped off the desk and walked towards the door, readjusting her neon green blazer and avoiding eye contact.

The reply came from Ezra's seat at his desk and was punctuated by somewhat shallow breathing.

"Uh, yeah. Your birthday Friday. Can you come over?"

She turned, slowly, eyeing him disbelievingly.

"Are you finally going to give me what I want?"

There was a pause as Ezra considered his reply, seeming to be in conflict with himself. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he sighed:

"I really don't think that's a smart idea, Aria"

She turned back again, reaching towards the door knob. Of course, why did she even ask? There was no way he would-

"But if you really feel ready, then yes. I can't do this whole resisting you thing anymore"

His voice was laced with emotion and she fought the urge to throw herself into his arms right that moment. But rationality took over and she simply smiled over at him.

"Thank you Ezra."

He opened his mouth, as if to add something, when a sharp knock startled them. Aria rolled her eyes towards the door as she pulled it open and stepped curtly past the impatient freshman waiting, not even bothering with an excuse. She knew without looking that Ezra would be trying not to laugh and was immediately filled with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

No, their relationship wasn't the most ideal one. But she had never felt so content with her life as she did in that moment and walking down the hall to her car, she reveled in her feelings of happiness.

The vibrations from her phone interrupted her thoughts and after fishing it out of her bag, she laughed outwardly:

_Sorry Ar, left my phone in my desk and just got your messages. Hope you weren't worrying. Love you, see you Saturday. X_

Humming the very same Smiths song she had caught him singing the other night, Aria shook her head at Ezra's message. Just, of course.

It was only as she pulled out of the parking lot that the realisation hit her- she still had that practice essay to finish.

So much for avoiding distraction!


End file.
